


One Strange Dream

by Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Underswap, BFF – Best Fish Friend, F/M, Happy life reader, Happy times, More tags to be added, Pets, Racism, Reader is working through this, Reader isn't totally on board with monsters, Reader just fears mosnters, Reader supports monsters, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, You are not Frisk, You have a cat, friendships, underswap - Freeform, you are not chara, you have a dog, you have pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers/pseuds/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers
Summary: You wake up from a strange dream, yet you can't quite remember why you felt it was important.A week later, monsters emerge from Ebott mountain. You're amazed by how quickly everything is going for them, but you can't seem to shake your irrational fear. You support them!... But you're scared of them too.With the help of a new friend, you slowly start to realize how amazing monsters really are.Especially an orange hoodie-wearing Skeleton.





	1. Strange Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not having any of the swap monsters in it this time around! I promise next chapter (which will probably be here tomorrow) will have them in it!  
> Anyways, thanks for clicking on my story ^^ Please tell me if you see any mistakes, and I'll fix them as soon as possible. And please give me hints on how I can improve! I love constructive criticism as much as I love compliments! I can never improve if I don't know what I should be working on after all.

_Your head hurts. You’re trying so hard, fighting with the inky black that was consuming you. The more it consumed you, the more your head felt fuzzy. You knew what was happening._

_You were forgetting._

_"N-No!” you yell, fighting harder. It’s not like there was anything you could do; the blackness was nothing. You couldn’t beat nothing._

_You feel a presence near you, warm and familiar, but you can’t see them. You can’t see anything for that matter, not even your own body. Still, you reach for them, seeking them out. You know they’re doing the same thing despite your current blindness._

_They didn’t want to be left behind again._

_Your fingers grip onto soft fabric, and someone grabs your wrist at the same time. You found them, but it didn’t matter. You could feel them start to become fuzzy and lose their grip. They were fading._

_They were disappearing._

_“NO!” you cry, gripping harder as if that’ll force them to stay._

_“____....” You hear a voice, although disoriented, whisper your name. It's said in a bittersweet tone, and you could see their sad smile and teary eyes flash through your head._

_You go to say their name to, call out to them, but you feel a pulse shake your entire body from the center of your chest. You hiss in slight discomfort, letting them go to grab your chest. You only realize your mistake a moment after._

_You let them go._

_You can’t find them again, and you were running out of time. You needed to save them. They were still there, just somewhere else. They could never truly disappear._

_You could feel your time is up. You whisper one last command to yourself into the void._

_“Don’t forget.”_

 

 

Your eyes open in a mild panic, only for you to start blinking rapidly at the sudden intrusion of light. You groan, rolling away from the open window. You rub your eyes tiredly, but you already know you won't be able to fall back asleep. Instead, you allow your mind to wander to the reason you’re awake in the first place. 

What was that dream? It felt oddly… Real. You could almost remember the warm feeling of… Something holding onto your wrist. You remember random parts of the dream. However, it was fading very quickly.

You feel like that should be a problem, but you don’t know why.

 You continue trying to remember the dream, but it seems the harder you try the more you forget. You can’t even really remember how it ended anymore - just that it was dark. One thing that you do remember is that someone else was involved, and they were being pulled into the inky blackness. Or were they walking away? Maybe fading or something like that?

 So much for remembering that. 

 You sit in bed for a while, only getting up when your dog and cat come complaining about lack of food. Sighing softly, you rise from bed and stretch. You shoo your companions when they both make a noise of complaint.

 “I’m up, I’m up. You should learn to be more patient,” you chide, but your tone had no harshness in it and you had a smile on your face

 You pour food into both of their food bowls, still idly trying to remember the dream you had. You felt like you must remember, like it was important to someone else. You hum a soft tune while leaving the room, about to get ready for the day. As you’re getting into the shower, you decide to give up on the dream. It was giving you a headache.

 And, besides, it’s just a dream.

 It wasn’t important.

 

 

It’s been a week or so since the dream, but you’ve forgotten about it completely by now. It was a Sunday, so it was your day off, and you choose to spend it cuddling on the couch with your pets and some hot beverage. You’re lazily flicking through the channels when you pass the news. Typically, you would keep going, but something caught your attention. You go back to the channel.

 “-ou believe it? I certainly can’t. Yesterday monsters emerged from Ebott mountain. The military is currently trying to deal with the problem, but what are they planning? They don’t seem to be getting rid of them. Are they possibly planning to talk? I sure hope-”

 You change to a different news channel. Surely that couldn’t be real, this happened yesterday? How could you not of known? Maybe the government was planning to keep them secret and couldn’t? No, no. They couldn’t do that, because it isn’t real.

 “-can’t believe this! Monster! Has the end of time finally come? Has-”

 You change to another news channel again.

 “-aying they are friendly and have magic. Maybe we could use this for resear-”

 “-thought to be a prank, turns out monsters are actually re-”

 “-ime has finally come to repent for our si-”

 Every news channel is saying the same time – some positive, some negative, some in between and curious – that monsters are real. You still can’t bring yourself to believe this. Surely, they would’ve sent out a massive notice? Something? They couldn’t just leave everyone clueless.

 Just as that thought crosses your mind, your telephone suddenly rings. You flinch when it does, startled at the sudden noise. Then your cell phone buzzes, causing you to turn your attention to it where it sat on the table. As you went to reach for both home phone and cell phone, your TV suddenly switches channels on its own. There was a big, red flashing banner at the bottom as a video of the president starts playing.

It read: URGENT – DO NOT CHANGE THE CHANNEL. MONSTER HAVE APPEARED. PRESIDENT IS COMING OUT TO EXPLAIN.

You shakenly reach out for your telephone to answer at the last second. You use your free hand to grab your cell phone. As you read your phone, you hear the same notification spoke through the speakers of your phone.

“Urgent, please turn on your TV immediately or get somewhere with a TV or availability to the new. Important announcement from the president.”

You swallow the lump in your throat. Was… Was this really happening? You felt sick.

Your eyes never leave the screen. You could still hear the monotone voice repeating itself on the phone. You hadn’t even realized you dropped it. The more time went on, the more shaken you felt. Monsters? They’re real? And the government wants to make peace? They’ve had countless of times they could’ve used peace, and they decide to use it for this? For beast with magic that could destroy humanity?

You couldn’t stop your trembling as you stared at the screen. It disturbs your pets, who lean against you in concern. You pay them no mind as you watch a massive goat-like creature walk onto the stage.

Following behind her, a child and another goat creature.

She introduces himself as the queen of all monsters. She goes on to speak about how all they want is a place on the surface. she didn’t care if that meant the monsters had to travel to a place unoccupied by humans. If they were to much trouble, they would. However, she would rather work with humans. They just want to be free. They just want to see the sun.

You… Didn’t know how to feel about that. You felt guilty for them, that they were trapped for thousands of years underground. Their only desire to be able to see the sun again. You are having an internal battle, your kindness fighting with your fear.

You slowly relax, although not fully, as the news goes on. Slowly, the monsters are gaining favor from some powerful people that are present. They are convincing them that they’re a friendly race and only want peace.

You’re absolutely terrified, you have no way of knowing how much of what they’re saying is true and how much is false.

But…

You feel your kindness winning the battle.

You wanted to give them a chance, even if you're scared of the outcome.


	2. Awkward Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things have happened for monsters due to Chara's ability to talk to people.  
> Your ability to talk to people isn't as great... But it does eventually land you quite the fidgety friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Yay!  
> Just a heads up, Alphys and Undyne aren't together yet. But they will be! Which is why I have them as a relationship tag.  
> Also, the pets in this story? They're my pets. The reader isn't suppose to be me at all! I just really wanted to write my pets in a story, and this is the one I chose to do it for. I hope none of you mind!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Remember to tell me if you see any mistakes and give me constructive criticism! I love hearing from you guys.

It’s been four months since monsters emerged from Ebott mountain. Despite such little time, so much as happened. Although they’re still far from equal, the monsters have gained very important rights. They have gained the same rights as article 3, 13, and 16-18 from the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. It’s not much but, it’s amazing how fast it’s going, considering it took some humans years to gain the same rights.

It’s like the human child, Chara, knows exactly what to say, what to do. They’re the one, despite being so young, that talks to the government and politicians. The queen does as well, of course, but mostly the child. Not to mention the monsters have done nothing but friendly and kind towards humans. While Chara is gaining favor from the uppers, the monsters are gaining favor from the lowers.

You’re happy for them. Seriously, you are!

...You’re still struggling with that nagging fear. You grew up fearing monsters your entire life. From “The monster will get you if you misbehave” to horror movies, you only had a negative view of them. The only reason you weren’t afraid before was because you didn’t think they were real. At least, you didn’t think they were real after hitting a certain age.

You hope this fear will go away. They’ve proven themselves to be a peaceful race, and you don’t feel it’s fair for you to fear them. Especially when the fear is based on stories humans made and not the actual truth.

You try not to let yourself feel too guilty for not being comfortable around them yet. After all, they’ve only moved out from the base they lived at and into the public last month. Despite the rights they gained, the government made sure it was safe for them before they moved out. As soon as it was deemed safe, they began mixing with the humans and buying property.

Monsters were very wealthy. Their main source of currency was gold, and that earned them a steady income. They went about it in a smart way, somehow setting up the converting system so the gold won’t flood the market. That means while monsters aren’t rolling in cash, but they’ll have a high, steady income for a very long time. Most every monster makes enough income to pay house payments and afford basic needs. They still get jobs, so they afford things like going out, new household items, and the such, but they don’t have to.

You haven’t met many monsters yet. You’ve had a few come in during your work hours at the coffee shop, but not a lot. Most stick to known monster-friendly places, and your work hasn’t bothered to say how they feel. You’re not sure if the tiny coffee shop is friendly or neutral, but you know they don’t hate monsters.

Speaking of work, you should get back to it instead of daydreaming. You’ve been doing that a lot lately, but you’re not sure why. You have this odd feeling that you can’t describe, but it’s constantly lingering. Sometimes it intensifies, and that’s when you lose your focus.

You wash the rest of the dish soap from your hands – you had been washing dishes – before returning to the register. The store has been short on staff lately, with you as the only worker besides the manager. That means you must take orders and make orders, along with cleaning up during the slower hours. It’s hard work, but you’re getting paid extra for it, so you don’t mind.

You glance up when you hear the tiny bell jingle, and almost immediately feel your anxiety flare up. The person walking in is a monster with a fish-like appearance. They look feminine, but you could never tell for sure until they speak to you. They fidget nervously with their hands while reading over the menu.

“U-um… Can I g-get a… A black coffee? A-and a cappuccino?” Her blue scales become a scarlet color – much like her hair – the more she speaks, and you find it comforting. Maybe it was nice to know that you’re not the only one who’s nervous.

“Ah, uh, yes. What’s your name?” You clear your throat when you fumble with your words at the beginning. It’s hard, but you try to keep from shifting and fiddling with nervously. You know she won’t hurt you, but you can’t shake the anxiety that sits on your shoulder and whispers “but what if”.

She blinks at you in confusion. “M-my name?”

“Yes, I’ll write it on the coffee. That way I know who it belongs to,” you say, nervously avoiding her eyes for a few seconds. You remind yourself to be polite and turn your gaze back to her.

“Oh! Sorry, I-I don’t… Typically order c-coffee so… Um…,” she looks more uncomfortable than before, “I’m U-Undyne. For the cappuccino. Alphys for the o-other one,” she mumbles the last one, shrinking away from you. You start to worry about her, and it’s enough to make you forget about your own anxieties. You reach over to gently rest your hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch and look up at you.

You give her a small smile of encouragement. “That’s a wonderful name, Undyne,” you say lowly, trying not to draw too much attention. Your anxiety starts to return the more you look at her, so you pull your hand back to your side. You glance to the side while rubbing your arm.

“Sorry, I… I’ll admit, I’m not… I’m not comfortable around monsters. I’m trying, I really am, but I just… It’s scary, you know?” you mumble, before quickly jerking your head towards her and hold your hands up, “I mean! Not that you’re scary, just… Just the whole situation? I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

However, she doesn’t seem as upset as you thought she’d be. In fact, you think she’s giving you a small, shy smile.

“N-no, I understand. I-I feel the s-same way. Well, n-not about m-monsters, I m-meant about humans. Ah, you probably k-knew that… Um, what I’m s-saying is, I’m not u-upset. Humans grew up f-fearing fictional monsters, and m-monsters grew u-up fearing f-fictional humans.” It’s her turn to awkwardly look away and start fiddling with her hands.

You find yourself smiling, glad to not have upset her and glad to know it’s not only humans. If you weren’t worried about offending her, you might’ve laughed. Here both of you are, both anxious about being around the other, yet both trying to comfort each other.

Then you do something that you didn’t think you’d be doing anytime soon.

“Hey, my break starts soon. Do you wanna… Do you wanna drink some coffee with me?” you offer, and she looks at you in surprise. This has you scrambling to explain yourself. “I-I mean! Well, we’re both nervous of each other, right? So I thought… Maybe we could help each other? You help me become comfortable around monsters, and I help you be okay around humans? Ah, it’s probably silly of me.”

“N-no! I, um, I think it’s a nice idea. But I h-have to say no…” you feel yourself deflate a little on the inside before noticing she’s digging in her pocket, “but, maybe l-later? If you’re s-still interested?” She shakes her phone in the air for a few seconds, hoping you get what she meant. You do, and you find yourself smiling again.

“I’d love too.”

 

 

That was a few weeks ago, and you’ve hung out with her multiple times now. At first, it was very awkward. It took a while before either of you had the courage to message the other. It was you who ended up sending the first message. You two talked about life and what Undyne did as work (since she already knew what you did).

After that hangout, you two started texting on occasion. Then the second hang out happened, and it was just as awkward. You found out she had a major crush on the person she bought the coffee for the day you’d met. Then you’d went into a story about all the people you’ve like and funny stories that went with it. It was… A lot less awkward by the time she left.

Then texting becomes more frequent, and you had another hangout. Then another, and then one more. You both hit it off well, and you barely feel nervous around her anymore.

You’re still nervous of other monsters, as much as you hate to admit it. You had hoped becoming friends with Undyne would erase the fear, but it didn’t. You don’t fear her, but other monsters still scare you. At least it wasn’t as bad as it was before, and you find yourself able to show them smiles when they walk in at work.

Currently, Undyne was visiting your place for the first time. It wasn’t a grand place, but it was big enough for you and your two pets. Plus, it had a park right outside so Lily, your German Shepherd, has plenty of room for play. Your cat, Azzy, could care less either way.

Speaking of your pets, Undyne absolutely adores them.

“So adorable,” she says as she affectionately rubs Lily head. They both took to Undyne surprisingly well despite your worry. Then again, you’ve notice that strays have never seemed disturbed by the appearance of monsters either.

“If you keep petting her, you’re never going to be able to escape her,” you joke, chuckling softly when Lily began whining for more pets. It only adds to your point.

“O-oh, I wouldn’t mind. She s-so sweet.” Undyne’s stutter has lessened a lot now, although it’s not completely gone. You wonder if it ever will, or if it’s something permanent. You felt like it would be rude to ask.

“Anyways, what’s up? You said you wanted to talk to me about something, and you’re about to leave without a word. Well, at least without a word about what you wanted to talk about.”

“Ah! I almost f-forgot! I was wondering… Would you like to, u-um, a-attend… Attend my birthday party?” She nervously fiddles with her hands the entire time. You find yourself chuckling softly at her behavior, as if you’d say no.

“Of course I do, no need to be so nervous,” you say with a smile. She’s still fiddling with her hands, looking around nervously.

“W-well, I didn’t think y-you say no. I just… There’s going to b-be a lot of monsters.” Ah, now you see. It’s your turn to fidget nervously.

“Oh, I forgot…” You rub the back of your neck, but you can’t bring yourself to tell her no. It’s her birthday after all, and you don’t want to disappoint her. Plus, she already looks down at the idea of you saying no. “Well… I guess I’ll just have to meet everyone then!”

“Really?” She looks so happy and excited. You find yourself smiling despite your nerves.

“Yeah, well, I’ll have to eventually, right? Plus, I’m not as nervous as I was about monsters… Although it’s still there. I’m at least not nervous to be around you anymore,” you admit, and she shares another smile.

“Y-yeah, me either. You’re a great friend,” she says with such sincerity that you feel yourself blush. You and Undyne grew to be close friends quick. She said it was just so easy to talk to you, and you felt the same way.

“Heh, so are you Dyne. And, hey, maybe I can finally hook you up with Alphys while I’m there.” You elbow her playfully and wiggle your eyebrows, and she’s quick to turn scarlet.

“Haha, well, u-uh, I should leave. I’ll text you the details later.” She speaks quickly due to embarrassment, and you chuckle at her retreating form.

“Alright, talk to you later!” you call to her right as she shuts the door. You find yourself sighing a few moments later.

You don’t know if you're ready for this. It’s one thing to be around one or two monsters, but Undyne has already talked about her friends. You know there’s at least going to be at least four other monsters there. Monster’s who are going to want to meet you eagerly from what Undyne has says.

You look down at your phone whenever it dings. It’s Undyne.

Fish Friend: Btw, thank you. I know you’re uncomfortable with the thought of being around other people.

Fish Friend: You’re going just for me, and that means a lot.

Fish Friend: You’re the best.

The next text is the details of the party. You find yourself smiling.

You: No problem

You: Just make sure to bring me a separate cake

You: Loser

You’re sure everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end <3 Thanks for reading.  
> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skeletonbrothersreptilelovers if you want to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> You read all the way to the end! I'll take it as a good sign ^^ Remember, please comment your thoughts. I love hearing from you guys <3  
> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skeletonbrothersreptilelovers if you want to chat or send me some asks!


End file.
